Siempre
by Miata Montesco
Summary: No podría haber alguna otra persona que pudiera hacerlo feliz que esa chica que se tapa los oídos y murmura frases enredadas, que llora sin llorar, que sonríe y le deja el corazón destrozado. Finnick/Annie.


**Título:** Siempre.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Spoilers de _En Llamas_.  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Este es mi pequeño tributo a mis personajes favortios de Los Juegos del Hambre. Está dedicado a Vejibra, que los ama tanto como yo.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong> _Siempre. _

El largo cabello se esparcía de manera desordenada sobre la aburrida almohada blanca del hospital. En el ambiente se percibía la tranquilidad excesiva y fingida del Capitolio; al menos así era como Finnick percibía todo lo que ellos construían. Un perfecto teatro, unos perfectos Juegos del Hambre, un perfecto hospital para albergar a unos cuantos "perturbados mentalmente" con ciertos privilegios. Como la chica que dormía sobre esa almohada blanquísima, que cobraba vida solo porque ese largo cabello la cubría.

-Finnick.

La voz vibrante y débil lo tomó por sorpresa. Se había concentrado tanto en las ondas de su cabello que no notó que ella lo miraba fijamente, con tristeza. Tomó su mano y la apretó con ternura, sonriéndole.

-Annie.

El nombre de su novia salió más tembloroso de lo que él hubiera querido; lo último que deseaba era mostrarle a Annie su debilidad cuando ella necesitaba alguien en quién recargarse y llorar. La declararon mentalmente inestable después de ganar los Juegos, y desde que la sacaron de la arena dormía a menudo o se aletargaba por periodos irregulares de tiempo. A veces respondía si él la llamaba, pero otras tantas se limitaba a mirar al vacío o cerrar los ojos.

Sus ojos. Una de las primeras cosas que a Finnick le llamaron la atención de Annie fueron sus ojos verdes, aunque no de la manera positiva: creía que eran más bien raros. Sin embargo, de esa rareza surgió la curiosidad de inspeccionarlos más, y ella tenía la manía de desviarlos cuando él la miraba. Fue en una de esas ocasiones, cuando ella apartó la vista y sonrió ligeramente, que Finnick supo que estaba enamorado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo?

-Finnick, tienes que irte. Los gritos volverán pronto.

El chico había llegado a la conclusión de que los gritos de los que hablaba se producían en su cabeza, pero ella aseguraba que todo el mundo podría escucharlos. Le acarició la frente, debían ser unos gritos muy fuertes como para que ella deseara que escapara de ellos.

-No pasa nada. Me quedaré contigo.

Annie lo observó durante un largo tiempo con los ojos llorosos y una expresión grave. Finnick jugaba con su cabello, hacía y deshacía pequeñas trenzas, cantó un poco y después se quedó callado, mirándola también. Creía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar, y deseaba atrapar una de sus lágrimas y decirle que él se quedaría con ella siempre; sin importar las irregularidades que conlleva prometer un "siempre".

No obstante, Annie abrió ligeramente la boca y, tras unos segundos, comenzó a hablar.

-Los gritos no se irán, Finnick. Puedo soportarlos pero tú te cansarás de ellos. Finnick, tienes que irte. Tienes que ser feliz. Necesito que lo seas- dijo ella en un susurro, con las manos cubriendo sus oídos, con sus ojos bonitos clavados en los de él- Vete porque yo estaré bien-.

Ella sonrió. Una sonrisa que podría destrozar murallas, iluminar estrellas muertas y hacer cantar a los sinsajos. La primera sonrisa de Annie desde los Juegos, la más hermosa y la más triste de todas.

-Pero yo no estaría bien sin ti nunca, Annie.

Finnick se prohibió llorar, pues si ella no lo hacía él debía igualar su fuerza. Así como cuando se percató del instante exacto en que estaba enamorado, ése era el momento en el que supo que quería estar con ella en esa eternidad indefinida que es para "siempre". Con Annie la que ríe cuando él hace chistes malos, con Annie la que es elegida como tributo para los 70 Juegos del Hambre, Annie la que llora descontrolada mientras mira cómo torturan a su compañero, Annie la que se ausenta y regresa más triste, más sola; Annie la que sonríe y le pide ser feliz.

Finnick ama a todas esas Annie porque ella amó a todos los Finnick. No podría haber alguna otra persona que pudiera hacerlo feliz que esa chica que se tapa los oídos y murmura frases enredadas, que llora sin llorar, que sonríe y le deja el corazón destrozado.

-Quédate conmigo siempre- dijo después de unos instantes.

Solo entonces resbalaron gruesas lágrimas de esos ojos que tanto le gustaban. Ella tomó su mano y lloró toda la noche, sin soltarlo nunca.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por leer; comentarios y críticas son bien recibidos. <em>


End file.
